


Gems aren't the only aliens

by taciturnCleric



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taciturnCleric/pseuds/taciturnCleric
Summary: A Steven Universe and Homestuck crossover.





	Gems aren't the only aliens

_Steven's POV_

* * *

A glorious light floods your vision and you feel the soft, warm patter of rain against your face. You blink, looking around in confusion as you sit up. A figure cloaked in a yellow outfit that matched the light that seemed to filled every crevice stood before you. You rub at your eyes with the heel of your palm, focusing to take in the details of the figure. She seemed to be a human, brown skin and overweight with purple hair that was cut in a curly bob. She wore a dress of yellow and orange with what appeared to be a sun on the front and a hood. She greets you first, dark purple lips tugging into a gentle smile "Hello."

"Oh, hello." You respond, still taking in the beautiful scenery around you too. "Where... am I?" You ask, looking over your shoulder.

"LOLAR, or, at least a memory of it." She says, but the words are lost to you. "I've been looking for you for a while, Steven."

"Me?" You ask "Why? How do you know my name?"

"It's one of my gifts as a Seer." She responds vaguely "But that's not important. We need your help. We were forced to flee our universe into one where Lord English didn't exist. We underestimated his power and were unable to defeat him."

"I don't understand-"

She cuts you off "You're going to wake up soon so I have to hurry this along. Listen. We're arriving at your version of Earth tomorrow. I need you to prepare to help us prevent our ship from crashing into earth."

 

You open your eyes to find the familiar ceiling of your house staring back at you. You leap out of bed, throwing your covers to the side. Pearl is in the kitchen, and you don't give her a chance to say anything to you before you rush outside to scan the sky for a ship. You squint, focusing on a golden speck in the sky. Could that be it?

 

 


End file.
